Inuyasha's Days in the Modern World
by SplendaChan
Summary: Inuyasha visits Kagome when she goes to her modern world...and some funny/weird/romantic things happen! InuxKag


Total chaos reigned on the Higurashi household that morning. Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of Sota clattering dishes in the sink downstairs. His eyes opened to the sight of Kagome's bright room. He had fallen asleep leaning against Kagome's bed. Her room was empty, but not for long. A towel-wrapped Kagome rushed inside, dripping water everywhere. She didn't even notice Inuyasha's gawking as she threw off her towel and opened her closet. "I can't be late today!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her long, shiny legs. His eyes started to travel up, farther toward her upper back, to the side of a breast peeking out. With a start, he caught himself, and being as stupid as he often was, accidentally blurted out loud, "Feh! What am I doing? You wench ain't attractive at all!"

Kagome froze as she was bending down to pick up a sock. "Inuyasha?" she hissed, turning around. "Ah!"

"The hell you do that for, Idiot!" Inuyasha snapped back, his face the same color as his fiery robe as he saw Kagome trying to cover up. _Shit, am I turning into a lecher as well? _He hopped up from where he was sitting and knocked over a pile of textbooks that Kagome had carefully placed in a certain order the night before. "Shit, Kagome, no!" he yelled, knowing from her face what she was planning to say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'M NOT ATTRACTIVE?" Kagome yelled at his face. "AND QUIT STARING, YOU PERV! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelped, crashing to the floor. Lifting up his head, he shot her a scowl. "Would you rather have me tell you that you are attractive?" he shot back, staring purposefully at her chest to annoy her, and trying not to enjoy the sight. _Curse you, Miroku! _"Cuz I ain't gonna go around telling lies like that-YOWW!"

Today was not Inuyasha's day.

As he lay there with the textbooks haphazardly piled over him, and Kagome, still naked, fuming at him, the door clicked open. Before Kagome could act fast, Sota stood there, open-mouthed. Third graders sure grew up fast, all right.

"Sota! I-it's not what it looks like!" Kagome stuttered, giving Inuyasha a good kick.

Too late.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!" Sota cried, scampering down the stairs. "I think Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna DO it!"

"Ah shit!" Inuyasha, rubbing his head where Kagome had kicked him, sent the textbooks crashing to the walls as he dashed after Sota.

Mrs. Higurashi was making lunches in the kitchen. "Do what, Sota?" she asked, smiling. "Oh, good morning, Inuyasha! I'm so glad you stayed the night with us! Is Kagome alright? I thought I heard something-"

"We ain't gonna!" Inuyasha interrupted, leaning over the countertop at her.

Kagome's mother shot him a confused look. "Not going to do what?" she asked, tying up Kagome's lunch.

"UMPH!" Sota pushed at Inuyasha, trying to get his mother's attention. "Mom, they were gonna do the nas-"

"GOOD MORNING, MOTHER!" Kagome screamed loudly, thumping heavily down the stairs with her yellow backpack. "HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

"Kagome!" her Grandpa scolded, coming in from outside where he had been sweeping around the Sacred Tree. "Don't yell like that around the house!"

"KAGOME AND INUYASHA WERE GONNA DO THE NASTY!" Sota finished.

Grandpa's broomstick thumped on the floor. The house fell silent. Kagome and Inuyasha glared at Sota.

"No we ain't!"

Sota shook his head violently. "Yeah huh!" He pointed at Kagome. "She was naked and standing very close to Inuyasha!"

"That's what I'm saying; it's not what it seems!" Kagome argued. "Are all you boys pervs or something? Hmph! I'm leaving now!" She grabbed her lunch and marched out the door.

"Now you wait here, young lady!" Her Grandpa started.

"Now now, Father," Mrs. Higurashi took his arm. "I'm sure it was just a trick of light, right Sota?"

"Nuh uh!" Sota's eyes grew huge. "I think Inuyasha was gonna touch her!"

_Why that little brat! _Inuyasha's right eye twitched. "Listen here, Kid..."

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa folded their arms. Inuyasha gulped nervously.

Meanwhile, not wanting to be murdered by a dog, Sota grabbed his own backpack and lunch and very eagerly ran off to school.


End file.
